lbp2levelguidefandomcom-20200214-history
SONIC UNLEASHED™ Rooftop Run (Day)
SONIC UNLEASHED™ Rooftop Run (Day) is a level created and published by mul-tec-rnb. One of the levels following mul-tec-rnb's success with SONIC THE HEDGEHOG™ Green Hill Zone, Rooftop Run continues the same platforming layout, which this time includes the Sonic Adventure 3 sackbot (MiniWeav) for progressing the level. It is the successor to SONIC THE HEDGEHOG™ Green Hill Zone and the predecessor to the highly praised and critically acclaimed Sonic Colours™ Planet Wisp. A multiplayer version of this level which let players race with Sonic and Shadow was published and entered in the LBPC2. General Following mul-tec-rnb's success and breakthrough in the community, this level is his second published recreation of a Sonic stage and one of his most praised of all time, second only to its immediate successor Planet Wisp. The concept of the stage is simple - you control Sonic the Hedgehog just like in any official Sonic game, and your goal is to make it to the end of the stage as fast as possible, while scoring by destroying enemies, collecting rings and finding alternate routes. The level starts out fast - a downhill bridge leading to a more straight path above the rooftops of Spagonia. There are several traps to slow you down such as moving blocks that will crush you, bottomless pits with lethal gas and enemy robots that occasionally turn electric to prevent your attack. All can be avoided with a bit of skill, and by using Sonic's various moves skillfully at the right timing (example: use Boost to quickly pass a pair of crushing blocks). There are four types of enemies in this level. *Egg Fighter - Static enemy which will do no damage. *Egg Fighter Knight - Static enemy with a "sword" and a shield. Will occasionally turn electric, killing you in the middle of an attack. *Spinner - Static flying enemy which will do no damage. It mostly serves to help Sonic move through the air, using a series of Homing attacks. *Electric Spinner - Static flying enemy, identical to the Spinner except green. Will occasionally turn electric for 0.1 seconds, killing you in the middle of an attack. Much harder to get killed by than an Egg Fighter Knight. The stage is quite long for being a Sonic level, brilliantly executed by the creator to suit the thermo but still keep the detail. The major part of the level consists of basic platforming, very easy and fun to play through and remixed by the possibilities of Sonic's moveset, creating new alternate routes utilizing Homing attacks and timing based on the fast movement. It ends with a well thought out two-way "puzzle" where you have to choose the right path, both ending at the top of a big clock tower. Neither one is wrong, but one earns the player the chance to a better score by holding a few enemy robots and a long trail of rings. The clock tower is the final part of the stage and holds three floating platforms moving up and down. Once the player travels to the highest point, they will be faced with the Goal Ring at the very top of the tower. Touching it finishes the stage and sends the player to the scoreboard. Reception SONIC UNLEASHED™ Rooftop Run (Day) is a fantastic recreation of what was Spagonia/Rooftop Run in SONIC UNLEASHED. It has recieved well deserved praise and total plays well over 9,000 (Eh... no reference intended). It might be one of mul-tec-rnb's best levels of all time, reserving the spot of his second most played level ever. Trivia *Sonic can perform a somersault in this level, despite the move not being available in SONIC UNLEASHED. *A re-imagined version of this level, still featuring the ending "puzzle" was expected to release late December 2011, but the project was later cancelled. *The photo used for this level's badge was taken from a specific part of the "The Factory of a Better Tomorrow" background, featuring a clock tower. Gallery rrd-photo 2.jpg|Stage introduction rrd-photo 1.jpg|Classic platforming. rrd-photo 3.jpg rooftop run grinding.jpg|Sonic grinding on a rail, alternate route. rrd-springs.jpg|Springs (SA3 version) at a memorable part of the stage. rrd-photo 4.jpg|Sonic performing a Light Speed Dash at the ending "puzzle". rrd-photo 5.jpg|Sonic performing a Light Speed Dash at the alternate route of the ending "puzzle". rooftop run goal.jpg|The Goal Ring at the end of the "puzzle", at the highest point of the stage. rooftop run level badge.png|SONIC UNLEASHED™ Rooftop Run Level Badge Category:Sonic Category:Platformer Category:Singleplayer Category:mul-tec-rnb